


After the Rain

by darkbluebox



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Deadpool!Neil, First Kiss, M/M, Spiderman!Andrew, spiderman kisses!!!!!! you know what I mean!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox
Summary: The last of Moriyama’s minions sinks to his knees with a wet thud. His black body armour hides the dark patches of blood spreading from the neat slit across his neck but does nothing to cover the faint gurgling that accompanies it. Neil boots the man over onto his back and waits for the stuttering rise and fall of his chest to peter out before he, too, sinks to his knees.His blood mingles with the pooling rain as it hits the grimy pavement. In its reflection he sees Andrew, hanging above him from a long, thick tendril of webbing. Neil can’t read his expression with the mask in the way, but nonetheless senses that the man is far from impressed.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archura/gifts).



> Credit to [@aj0411m](https://twitter.com/aj0411m) on twitter for creating this baller AU and giving me feelings about it

The last of Moriyama’s minions sinks to his knees with a wet thud. His black body armour hides the dark patches of blood spreading from the neat slit across his neck but does nothing to cover the faint gurgling that accompanies it. Neil boots the man over onto his back and waits for the stuttering rise and fall of his chest to peter out before he, too, sinks to his knees.

His blood mingles with the pooling rain as it hits the grimy pavement. In its reflection he sees Andrew, hanging above him from a long, thick tendril of webbing. Neil can’t read his expression with the mask in the way, but nonetheless senses that the man is far from impressed.

“You’ve got a little something there.”

“What?” Neil looks down to find a heavy-duty knife protruding from his chest. “Oh, yeah.” He winces as he wrenches it out, gritting his teeth to block out the crack of his ribcage re-aligning itself in its wake. The puddle he’s sitting in is turning a sickly shade of pink.

“Disgusting,” Andrew says.

“There’s a bright side.” Neil offers Andrew the knife, handle facing the man above him. “Free knife?”

Andrew swats the knife out of Neil’s hands. It clatters to the ground, spinning between the bodies like an absurd game of spin-the-bottle. When it comes to a stop, the blade is pointing to Neil.

There’s a hiss as Andrew loosens the webbing holding him up until he is on eye-level with Neil. He reaches out and presses two fingers to the open wound. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Neil swats Andrew’s hand away. “You get used to it.”

Andrew makes an irritated noise. “Maybe _you_ do.”

“You don’t?”

Instead of answering, Andrew retracts his hand, hooking his fingers under his own mask and pulling it up to expose the lower half of his face. Neil’s eyes swallow the sight; a strong jawline, bristled with a pale five-o-clock shadow. Chapped lips pressed into a hard line as though concentrating on Neil’s reaction. Neil has never seen Andrew’s face in its entirety, has never asked, and Andrew has never offered. Neil wants to ask what changed tonight, but is afraid to break the strange, silent truce between them.

“Yes or no?” Andrew says. Neil’s eyes are transfixed on his lips as they move.

“Yes,” Neil breathes, not sure what he’s agreeing to but unable to care.

Andrew slips a finger under the hem of Neil’s mask. He pauses as he slides along the warped tissue of Neil’s scars before he continues, pulling Neil’s mask up to expose his mouth. The cool night air licks across Neil’s jawline.

A few blond curls have escaped Andrew’s mask at the back. Neil reaches up, lets his hand hover over the back of Andrew’s neck. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Neil’s fingers tangle in the soft curls. Andrew curls a hand around Neil’s head in return. With his other hand, he swipes his thumb across Neil’s chin, wiping away a stray trickle of blood. Finally, he pulls Neil in, and their lips meet.

Andrew’s lips are like fire after the cold night air. They nip the same way, sweet and warm and wet. The angle is strange, with Andrew still upside-down, but Neil has no frame of reference to judge it by regardless. Andrew runs his tongue over Neil’s bottom lip before sucking on it briefly, and the action pulls a moan from Neil’s chest. He doesn’t realise how hard he is tugging Andrew’s hair until he feels a gasp shake through Andrew in response. Panting, they break, Neil’s stiff, bruised fingers still tangled in Andrew’s hair like he’s forgotten how to let go. He takes a burning thrill of satisfaction from the sight of Andrew’s heaving chest, the realisation that Andrew is just as fucked up as he is.

“Careful,” Neil says, a smirk breaking over his face. His lips tingle with the weight of Andrew’s mouth. “It would be super embarrassing if you fell right now.”

Andrew tugs Neil’s mask down with a growl. “You’re the one who’s going to have a nasty accident if you don’t shut up.”

Neil hooks his fingers in the folds of Andrew’s mask and tucks it back under his chin in return. Bracing himself with Andrew’s arm, he pulls himself back to his feet. The knife wound is little more than a blistering red mark now, but the sensation still slices through him all the same. “Walk me home?”

“Call a taxi.”

“None of them will take me while I’m dressed like this. The blood makes them uncomfortable for some reason.”

“Pathetic.” Andrew flips over until he’s standing upright before Neil. “Come on. There’s all sorts out at this time of night.”

He turns and stalks down the darkened alley, and Neil, smiling, follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Neil is on a lifetime ban from every taxicab company in the city save one. He doesn't know what the last straw for Localcabs Ltd will be, but by god he will find it.
> 
> Come find me [on tumblr](https://darkblueboxs.tumblr.com) [and twitter.](https://twitter.com/darkblueboxs)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE: Read Arch's brilliant meet-cute for this AU [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861016)


End file.
